


Not alone anymore

by lojo



Series: WIP Folder Cleanout [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Naruto isn't alone anymore, and neither is Gaara.





	Not alone anymore

“You're not alone anymore” Naruto said to Gaara. 

Gaara was not emotive, he had mild expressions that some had difficulty reading, yet Naruto was able to read him. The slight upturn of his lips told Naruto everything he needed to know and he grinned like a fool. 

The aching loneliness of Gaara’s childhood choked him sometimes. It was the same for Naruto. He wore his heart on his sleeve and Gaara could read him easily. Gaara could tell when things were bad for Naruto, sometimes the loneliness tugged at his soul, made his heart ache. 

Gaara slipped his hand into Naruto’s.  
“You're not alone anymore” he echoed Naruto’s own words back to him. 

A few years of happiness wasn't enough to heal a lifetime of abuse and neglect for either of them but… it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I started reading Naruto and this is my favourite ship! 
> 
> I'm cleaning out my WIP folder and I was never able to think of anything more to add to this. I'm on tumblr if you'd like to talk hmu @bakuraryxu


End file.
